Stay close to me
by NeyGP
Summary: "La vida después del Grand Prix Final es mucho más tranquila de lo que se pudieron imaginar alguna vez." Serie de one-shot/ algunos capítulos no tienes seguimiento/ diferentes parejas.
1. 1-Besos color de rosa (Viktuuri)

En ese momento no importaba nada ni nadie más que ellos. Su calor, su olor, la manera en la que se miraban con tanto amor, solo eso importaba.

Habían tenido un día agotador, rodeados de cámaras y preguntas sobre su vida como entrenador/pupilo. Después de todas esas emociones fuertes por la final del Grand Prix, lo que más necesitaban era un momento de paz, un momento a solas para demostrarse lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro.

Era pasada la media noche, sumidos en un completo silencio mientras se daban calor mutuamente, en un abrazo bajo las mantas. Yuuri se encontraba recostado en el pecho de Víctor mientras este le acariciaba el cabello y le daba pequeñas caricias en el cuello con el pulgar. Momentos así eran los que deseaban que el tiempo se detuviese.

Ambos tenían miedo de romper ese silencio con palabras innecesarias. Al levantar su rostro para ver el de su prometido, Yuuri se da cuenta de que Víctor lo observaba detenidamente, como si delineara cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Lo hacía sentir especial, como si fuera la única persona en todo el universo.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amado para depositar un casto beso en los labios ajenos. El peliplata al no estar satisfecho con solo ese leve contacto, tomó entre sus manos el delicado rostro del menor para besarlo con lentitud. Los segundos pasaban y el aire en sus pulmones se agotaba. Sin querer romper la cercanía del todo, se separaron lo necesario para respirar. Podían sentir el aliento del otro en sus labios.

–Vi…Víctor – Susurro Yuuri un poco nervioso por la mirada que recibía de su entrenador.

Víctor sin esperar un segundo más, volvió a besar los labios de su pareja. Eran besos cortos que bajaron de sus labios a su mandíbula, de su mandíbula a su cuello, para finalmente depositar un beso un poco más largo en su hombro, y posteriormente esconder su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Sin poder contenerse, Yuuri soltó una leve risa por las cosquillas que le producían la respiración del otro. Siempre había pensado que la actitud del mayor se asemejaba a la de un infante. Pero lejos de incomodarlo, le agradaba de sobre manera.

Ahora que se encontraba tan tranquilo, tenía oportunidad de pensar un poco sobre su relación. No hace mucho que habían cambiado de solo "Entrenador/pupilo" a "prometidos", se había armado de valor para pedirle al mayor adecuadamente que estuviera con él por siempre, y aunque estuvo a punto de echarla a perder al querer terminar con todo un día antes de la final por pensar que su pareja sería feliz si regresaba a competir, en poco tiempo todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pero había algo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo.

Víctor siempre era el que demostraba su afecto públicamente o en privado, ya sea con caricias o palabras dulces.

Y eso a Yuuri se le hacía tan injusto.

No estaba acostumbrado a demostrar o recibir afecto, por lo tanto, rara vez se lo demostraba al mayor, provocándole una sensación de malestar en la boca del estómago. Siempre se repite internamente que cambiará esa inseguridad y timidez para poder decirle a Víctor cuanto lo amaba. Pero justo en el momento en el que se arma de valor, al ver esos ojos azules observándolo fijamente con tanto amor, su nerviosismo volvía y provocaba que las palabras se atoraran en su garganta.

Era tan patético.

Pero ahora que lo veía escondido en su cuello, tan tranquilo y feliz, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dejar que el haga todo el trabajo en la relación. Sin basilar ni un segundo más, tomo el rostro de su prometido y lo acerco al suyo para besarlo apasionadamente. Víctor sorprendido comenzó a corresponder el beso que su amado cerdito le estaba dando, lamiendo su labio inferior sin pudor alguno. Katsuki avergonzado separo sus labios para darle paso a la lengua del contrario, profundizando más el beso.

Pasaron unos minutos más enredando sus lenguas en un juego bastante erótico, hasta que el aire se les agoto y tuvieron que separarse, dejando un camino de salivo en medio de ambos, que se desvanecía poco a poco. Al apreciar el rostro sonrojado de su pareja, con esos ojos llorosos y los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso resiente, no pudo evitar sentirse el hombre más afortunado del planeta.

–Yuuri! ¡Mi lindo Yuuri! – Repetía mientras besaba sin parar el rostro de su aturdido novio, el cual se encontraba totalmente con la mente en blanco y de más avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Ya más tranquilo, comenzó a corresponder los rápidos y juguetones besos de su novio, haciendo que este se sintiera más feliz si era posible por el afecto que su cerdito le estaba demostrando. Él sabía que le era difícil demostrarlo por su inseguridad, por lo tanto, se esforzaba más día a día para hacerle sentir amado.

–Vi…Victor para– Decía el de lentes con dificultad por los constantes besos que este le daba por toda la piel de su cuello y hombros.

–No quiero. – Se quejó el mayor haciendo un puchero, el cual no pasó desapercibido por su pareja quien recordó en ese momento la comparación de la actitud del peliplata con la de un infante.

Así pasaron lo que restaba de noche, entre caricias, besos y palabras dulces. Eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales que cualquiera diría que son la pareja perfecta. Pero nada era fácil como parecía, tenían discusiones y problemas como cualquier otra pareja normal, a veces no lograban entenderse entre sí logrando que ambos se sintieran sofocados. Eran incontables las veces que Yuuri hizo que Víctor durmiera fuera mientras makkachin lo remplazaba, que pareciera que nunca estaban en paz. Y así como había días grises, también estaban los días como esos, los cuales parecía que una nube de color rosa los rodeaba

Y sin importar las discusiones, seguían siendo felices juntos. Yuuri amaba todo de su pareja.

–Yuuri – susurro el ruso con voz ronca en el oído del pelinegro– ¿Qué te parece si hacemos bebes?

Bueno, casi todo.


	2. 2-Confusión (Otayuri)

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado el one-shot anterior -heart- aquí les traigo un Otayuri. Trataré de subir todos los días, será algo así como para ponerme a prueba (? ¡Bien, disfruten! nos vemos mañana.

Yuri se encontraba en su habitación, rodeado de prendas esparcidas por todo el lugar. Al no encontrar algo que lo convenciera, comenzó a sacar todo rápidamente y sin cuidado, llevándolo a donde está ahora mismo.

Plisetsky no era alguien a quien le importara lo que los demás pensaran, si por él fuera, ya estuviera listo desde hace horas para el encuentro que tendría en menos de 10 minutos. Realmente solo le importaba la opinión de dos personas.

El problema era que se encontraría con una de ellas después de mucho tiempo en menos de 5 minutos.

Sin importarle más nada, tomo sus prendas favoritas y se vistió rápidamente para momento después salir rumbo al aeropuerto para recoger al kazajo el cual ya debería de estar por llegar.

Después del Grand Prix Final siguieron manteniendo comunicación mediante llamadas o mensajes. Yurio se encontraba feliz de que, a pesar de la distancia, Otabek quisiera seguir siendo su amigo. Él sabía el mal carácter que poseía, pero pareciera no importarle, ya que el kazajo siempre estaba ahí cuando quería conversar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto el rubio se encontraba nervioso y ansioso por ver a su amigo, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación, era algo nuevo y extraño para él. Los minutos pasaban y Yuri se repetía una y mil veces en sus pensamientos que sentir eso era normal, eran amigos y se apreciaban mucho.

Tanta era la concentración del menor, que no notó cuando Otabek llegó a su lado. El moreno al notar la actitud de su acompañante, trató de llamar su atención tocando su hombro.

–Yura? – Preguntó el kazajo preocupado. No era muy común ver al menor tan calmado.

–Ah, lo siento Beka, no te vi – Contesto sin muchos ánimos.

El camino al departamento del menor fue bastante silencioso e incómodo para ambos. Yuri seguía reprimiéndose mentalmente por esos pensamientos tan extraños hacia el moreno, y Otabek se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal como para que el ruso se comportara tan distante con él.

El trayecto que separaba el departamento del aeropuerto no era muy largo, por lo tanto, en poco tiempo se encontraban frente a la puerta principal del menor. Entraron sin decir palabra alguna y procedieron a dejar las cosas del mayor en la habitación de invitados.

–¿Te parece si vemos alguna película, Beka?

–Me parece bien.

Mientras el moreno se disponía a desempacar sus cosas, Plisetsky estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón. Por fin había descubierto y aceptado los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo.

Le gustaba Otabek Altin.

Para despejar un poco su mente se dispuso a hacer palomitas de maíz para la película que verían como bienvenida para el kazajo.

Por otra parte, estaba el culpable del malestar del menor, el cual trataba de comprender por qué su amigo no era el mismo de siempre. Debía admitir que sentía algo más que solo amistad por él desde la primera vez que lo vio, el problema era que por no querer incomodarlo o echar a perder esa amistad tan tranquila y la cual iba comenzando hace no más de un par de meses, no decía nada.

Lo estaba volviendo loco el no poder hablar claramente como siempre lo hacía.

Sin esperar un minuto más, salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Yuri, el cual estaba colocando todos los aperitivos en una mesa cerca del sofá para sí poder estar más cómodos al momento de ver la película.

Antes de que pudiera realizar un movimiento más, sintió como algo peludo se restregaba contra su pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con un pequeño gato siamés, el cual ronroneaba sin parar de sobar su rostro contra él.

–Parece que le agradas– comento Yuri desde su lugar a un costado del sofá, observando como su preciada amiga trataba de llamar la atención de su invitado.

–Esto es raro– comentó mientras alzaba al minino del frio suelo– No suelo caerle muy bien a los animales.

– Y a ella no suelen caerle muy bien las personas– El moreno al escuchar ese último comentario, camino hacia el sofá con su nueva amiga entre sus brazos, acomodándola en su regazo al momento de sentarse.

–¿Qué película veremos, soldado?

No sabía si era el hecho de estar totalmente a obscuras viendo una escena en la cual cabezas y extremidades volaban de un lado a otro, o el rostro emocionado y feliz de la persona a su lado, pero sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Habían conseguido una manta lo bastante grande como para cobijarse ellos dos sin la necesidad de rozarse. Misha dormitaba cómodamente en el regazo de Otabek, el cual de vez en cuando le propinaba una leve caricia en el lomo a la minina, haciendo que ronroneara con gusto y que Yuri sonriera por ello.

Estaban tan absortos por la película en su momento, que no notaron que la pequeña Misha se levantó de golpe, haciendo que el recipiente de palomitas callera al suelo. Al momento de querer tomar un poco de la comida chatarra, en lugar de sentir el recipiente, se toparon con la mano del otro. Sonrojados y avergonzados retiraron la mano rápidamente mientras volteaban a otro lado. Sus corazones no paraban de latir con rapidez, parecía como si el otro pudiera oír claramente los latidos.

Siguieron viendo la película normalmente después de un par de minutos sin decir nada. Ambos estaban idos, como si todo hubiera quedado claro luego del leve roce. Sin darse cuenta, ambos buscaban el contacto del otro y al tocarse nuevamente, se tomaron las manos entrelazando los dedos sin dudar. Se sentían avergonzados, pero deseaban tanto ese calor que no se atrevían a separarse.

Al terminar la película, seguían con las manos entrelazadas, pero no se atrevían a decir palabra o a mirarse a la cara. Hasta que el moreno fue el primero en hablar.

–Yuri – Lo nombro con tanta seguridad que el menor no pudo evitar levantar el rostro para verlo – Desde la primera vez que te vi, no pude borrarte de mi mente. Esperaba algún día poder hablarte y lograr acercarme a ti, pero luego de hacerlo, me di cuenta de que no solo te quiero como amigo, si no como algo más– El menor lo escuchaba atentamente, sorprendido por la sinceridad que desprendían sus palabras – Y sé que, aunque no pronto, puedo hacer que sientas lo mismo.

No sabía que decir, ahora realmente parecía que su corazón se saldría. Nunca se esperó que el kazajo fuera tan directo en ese momento.

–Entonces, Yura ¿me darías la oportunidad de... – El rubio se tiró a sus brazos antes de terminar la oración.

–Más te vale no arrepentirte después– Susurro en el pecho de su ahora pareja.

–Nunca lo haría.

Se acomodaron nuevamente en el sofá, Otabek recargado en el respaldo y Yuri entre sus piernas pegando la cabeza a su pecho, en poco tiempo Misha al ver que todo estaba en orden, se subió para acurrucarse en el regazo del menor.

Y así pasaron la tarde completa, acurrucados, con las manos entrelazadas y sin ganas de separarse en un largo tiempo.

Puede que después le dé un premio a su pequeña princesa.


	3. 3-Familia (Viktuuri-Yurio)

Me encanta ver a Yuuri, Viktor y Yurio como una familia, así que decidí escribir algo corto de ellos tres!  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya estaba cansado.

Él siempre había sido una persona tolerante, paciente y tranquila, pero debía admitir que este par lo estaba volviendo loco. Ahora vivía en Rusia junto a Víctor en el departamento de este último, era muy amplio y ambos se sentían cómodos con eso. A veces Yuri los visitaba con la excusa de que no permitiría que el cerdo acaparara la atención del ruso, pero ambos sabían que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ambos, como si fueran familia.

Familia, eso es lo que parecían en estos momentos.

–Deberías rendirte ya, viejo. ¡Nunca me ganaras! – Exclamaba Yuri en un tono burlesco que desesperaba totalmente al mayor.

–Eso ya lo veremos– Contestaba este con una sonrisa torcida, la cual le daba un aire infantil. En menos de unos minutos, la pantalla del televisor anunciaba la victoria del peliplata, haciendo que el menor pegara un grito de total enfado.

–¡No es justo! Hiciste trampa. – Gritaba mientras se levantaba, arrojando el control de la consola lejos de él.

–Admítelo, siempre te vencer…–

Con un rápido movimiento, Yuri había lanzado una patada a las costillas de Víctor, haciendo que este se estrellara contra el sofá que se encontraba a su costado.

–Silencio, anciano.

–¡Yurio! No tenías por qué lastimarlo– Se apresuró a socorrer a su pareja que se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo mientras soltaba un par de quejidos.

La única respuesta que recibió del ruso menor fue un chasquido, provocando que Katsuki se sintiera más preocupado que antes por la relación de ambos. Sin embargo, al momento de ver que Víctor se levantaba lentamente del suelo con una mirada seria dirigida a él, su cuerpo se tensó por los nervios.

–Yu-ri-o, dale un abrazo a papá– canturreaba el mayor, acercándose lentamente al rubio con los brazos extendidos.

–¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! – Rodeó el sofá protegiéndose de los brazos del contrario– No quiero que me contagies la calvicie.

Eso fue el colmo para Nikiforov.

Yuuri no pudo detenerlos y debía admitir que desde un principio no tenía muchas posibilidades de hacerlo, sabía que sus intentos por calmarlos serían en vano. Víctor dio un paso largo sobre el mueble cruzándolo con un solo movimiento, provocando un grito agudo en el más bajo quien se dio a la huida sin mucho éxito, el peliplata ya lo había capturado.

–¡No, Detente! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! – Gritaba Yuri entre risas, provocadas por los largos dedos de Víctor los cuales recorrían su estómago por sobre la tela de su delgada camiseta de tigre.

–Esto te pasa por decirle calvo a papá– Decía Víctor divertido por las expresiones que le provocaba al chico entre sus brazos en esos momentos.

–¡Que no eres mi padre!

Yuuri solo atinaba a reírse por la actitud tan infantil de ambos rusos, no podía creer lo bien que parecían llevarse en esos momentos, esos momentos que él atesoraba con tanto cariño. Cualquiera que viera a esos dos dirían que no se soportaban, incluso que se odiaban, pero no era así, lo único que ocurría era que la actitud infantil de Nikiforov y el amargo carácter de Plisetsky hacían que chocaran, provocando amargas situaciones entre ambos, pero él sabía, que nunca llegarían a odiarse. Ellos, aunque no lo admitieran, se tenían un cariño rosando lo familiar.

–Víctor, déjalo respirar– Comento el pelinegro casi en un susurro, logrando que por fin el mayor soltara a Yuri.

–¡Eres un bastardo, maldito viejo! – Exclamaba exasperado el ruso menor al momento de levantarse mientras se arreglaba las ropas desordenadas por los movimientos bruscos que hacía al intentar escapar, provocando la risa de Yuuri nuevamente– ¿Tú de que te ríes, cerdo?

–Ah, no es nada. Solo pensaba en que, realmente parecen padre e hijo.

–¿Entonces Yuuri sería la mamá? – Dijo el peliplata antes de que Yuri pudiera comentar algo, provocando un leve sonrojo en el pelinegro.

–¡Ah, Sí! ¡El Katsudon tiene pinta de madre! – El rubio reía escandalosamente por el nuevo descubrimiento sobre la actitud del japonés, logrando que el sonrojo de este se intensificara.

–Basta ya los dos, es vergonzoso – Regaño el de lentes a ambos rusos.

–Si mamá– comentaron al mismo tiempo entre risas. Yuuri lanzó un quejido de frustración por la actitud burlesca de esos dos.

–He, viejo. ¿Qué tal una revancha? Esta vez te ganaré– Sin pensarlo mucho, el de ojos azules se tiró sobre el cojín en el cual estaba sentado minutos antes de ser lanzado por la patada que este le propino.

–Hecho, pero ten por seguro de que te volveré a ganar, perdedor.

–¡Ah! ¿A quién llamas perdedor, calvo? – Y ahí comenzaba una nueva discusión. Esta vez Yuuri no se molestó en prestarles demasiada atención, con mucho cuidado se recostó al lado de makkachin en el sofá mientras tomaba la taza de té que había abandonado en cuanto escucho a sus acompañantes discutir. Pensándolo bien, no era tan mala idea vivir los tres juntos, así podrían disfrutar de esos divertidos momentos todos los días y visitar la pista de hielo que tanto amaban con más frecuencia como si fueran una autentica familia.

Lo comentaría con Víctor más tarde.


	4. 4-Las mañanas junto a él (Pliroy)

La alarma sonaba sin parar con ese característico sonido agudo, logrando que cierto rubio abriera los ojos con desgano y terminara por golpear el aparato sin pudor alguno.

–Maldigo el día en el que compraste esa chatarra.

Aún somnoliento, se levantó de la cama quitando de un brusco movimiento las mantas, provocando que la persona que lo acompaño a dormir la pasada noche se removiera extrañado por la repentina acción.

–¿Levantándote con el pie izquierdo de nuevo, gatito?

–Cállate Leroy.

Lo único que pudo escuchar al cerrar la puerta del baño con fuerza, fue la risa escandalosa de su molesto novio. No había día que no se cuestionara el por qué y el cómo se había enamorado de él, pero esas dudas desaparecían cuando se fijaba en la mirada que le dedicaba el mayor, una cargada de amor y orgullo.

Pura mierda.

Nunca fue la persona más cariñosa o romántica del mundo, por lo tanto, no comprendía la razón por la que él lo eligió. De lo que Yuri no se daba cuenta, es que esa actitud tan tosca es algo que Jean ama con todo su ser, porque lo hace ser tan él, sin filtros ni mentiras de por medio.

Entre pensamientos termino de ducharse y cambiarse. Como tenía de costumbre cada vez que Jean se quedaba a dormir, se colocó un pijama que consistía en una camisa algo grande y un par de pantalones de algodón con pequeñas huellas de felinos por todo el costado. Y al salir, se encontró con el bastardo de su novio dormido nuevamente.

–Levántate de una buena vez, debemos hacer el desayuno. –Dijo al momento de tirarse sobre Jean

Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un quejido por el repentino ataque –No eres tan liviano como aparentas ser, gatito. –

–¿Me llamaste gordo?

–No cambies mis palabras a tu conveniencia, eso es jugar sucio. – Susurro falsamente dolido el canadiense, logrando que Yuri sonriera con malicia antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Las mañanas junto a JJ siempre eran entretenidas. Mientras Jean hacía el desayuno, Yuri se encargaba de robarle pedazos de comida por un costado, logrando que el más alto perdiera la paciencia y lo cargara sobre su hombro para detenerlo mientras terminaba su labor. El rubio sin poder hacer nada a su favor, se limitaba a reír, morder y darle golpes a su espalda.

–¡Bájame maldita sea! No soy un muñeco.

Lo único que recibió a cambio fue una palmada en su trasero, la cual fue respondida con un golpe en la nuca contraria.

Las mañanas junto a JJ siempre eran cálidas. Después del desayuno, tomaron una gran manta, y con aperitivos que variaban de lo muy dulce a lo picante, se acomodaban en el gran sofá del menor. El mayor siempre se encargaba de mantener el cuerpo del pequeño ruso lo más cerca que podía, mientras le debe pequeñas caricias en el cabello, logrando que Yuri se sintiera realmente cómodo y calentito. A Leroy le encantaba tener a su gatito recostado en su pecho mientras se quejaba de las absurdas películas románticas. Lo que el rubio no sabía era que Jean ya se había percatado de sus ojos llorosos en las escenas más cursis de estas.

–¿No quieres más chocolate, gatito?

Las mañanas junto a JJ siempre eran cortas. El canadiense tenía una agenda realmente apretada, pero siempre lograba encontrar un espacio en ella para poder ver a su amado gato arisco, el cual agradecía mucho ese gesto. Aunque este no lo admitiera, los minutos junto a su novio se pasaban volando entre risas, gritos, golpes y cómodos silencios. Se veían muy poco, ya sea por las prácticas de ambos, o por los ensayos con la banda del mayor.

Luego de terminar la película, Leroy recogía sus pertenencias y se iba luego de despedirse.

–Nos vemos luego, bebé. Te extrañaré. –Esas palabras siempre iban acompañadas de un cálido y corto beso en los labios.

–Te he dicho que no me llames así…– El menor no podía evitar avergonzarse por el modo en el que esas palabras lo hacían sentir.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta verte enojado.

Antes de que se inclinara por otro beso, Plisetsky cerró la puerta, logrando que su cara se estampara contra esta.

–Se te hace tarde, ya vete.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el moreno se dispuso a susurrar una pequeña oración, sabiendo que el rubio la había escuchado claramente, se fue feliz y un poco frustrado, amaba pasar las mañanas con Yuri, pero siempre le dolía tener que dejarlo luego de un par de horas.

Yuri, al ya no escuchar los pasos de su pareja a través de la puerta, se dejó caer al suelo, cruzado de piernas y con la cara tapada por sus pequeñas manos.

Las mañanas junto a JJ siempre eran amadas por el gatito arisco. Pero lo que más le gustaba de esos momentos, eran las palabras que el mayor le dedicaba siempre antes de irse. Esos "te amo" los guardaba con mucho cuidado en su corazón.

Aunque, claro, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Volví (? esto de no tener internet es horrible:(


	5. 5-Sin importar qué, yo te amo(Viktuuri)

Era una noche tranquila y silenciosa como cualquier otra, el ambiente frio hacía que sus cuerpos se sintieran más cálidos bajo las mantas. Lamentablemente sus corazones no se sentían del mismo modo.

Víctor se encontraba abrazando cómodamente a Yuuri por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, mientras éste tomaba las prendas del más alto entre sus dedos, estrujando la tela tratando de sofocar sus sollozos.

Momento antes, habían tenido un pequeño problema a causa de la inseguridad del menor. Encontrarlo desnudo de la parte superior frente al espejo, mientras rasguñaba su estómago por la desesperación de ver grasa donde no había, no era nada grato para el peliplata, causando un repentino cambio de humor que no era muy común en él. Sin pensarlo mucho entró a la habitación para separar a su pareja del espejo de una manera para nada delicada mientras le decía que no volviera a hacer tal estupidez. Eso ocasiono que Yuuri se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía, y sin poder contenerse, comenzó a llorar, diciendo lo mucho que odiaba el hecho de que su cuerpo cambiara tan drásticamente. Víctor seguía sin saber que hacer ante las lágrimas, del único modo en el que pudo reaccionar fue tomando al menor por la cintura, sintiéndose completamente inútil al no saber que hacer para ayudarlo. Lo que no sabía era que eso era lo único que Yuuri necesitaba en esos momentos.

Víctor abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su pupilo al sentir como éste sollozaba. Le dolía verlo de ese modo, a veces deseaba desvanecer por completo esa inseguridad que tenía el menor por su persona. Sabía que no era tan fácil, devolverle la seguridad tomaría bastante tiempo, pero sin importar cuanto tardara, siempre estaría ahí para él. Por otro lado, Yuuri se sentía realmente avergonzado, nunca espero que Víctor llegara temprano ese día, encontrándolo en el momento menos oportuno. Siempre ha tenido problemas con su cuerpo, sin embargo, ese día por alguna razón al verse, le entró una rabia que nunca antes había sentido, por esa razón rasguño su estómago, deseaba con todo su ser desahogar ese enojo de algún modo.

El mayor al sentir que su pareja se calmaba, se separó lo suficiente como para verlo a los ojos.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – Susurro de la manera más calmada que su voz le permitía en ese momento.

Yuuri sin poder articular palabra alguna, asintió de manera lenta, mientras se acurrucaba de nueva cuenta en el pecho del mayor.

–Te amo, lo sabes ¿Verdad? – Daba pequeñas caricias a su espalda, tratando de que los pequeños hipidos cesaran poco a poco. En respuesta obtuvo un pequeño beso en su barbilla, haciéndolo sonreír. El japonés era tímido, inseguro y a veces bastante terco, pero siempre lograba hacer que su corazón se sintiera cálido y lleno de felicidad.

Antes habían discutido sobre la honestidad en su relación. Quedaron en el acuerdo de contarse todo sin importar lo muy malo o vergonzoso que pudiera ser, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual su actitud cambio tan drásticamente, se sentía traicionado y dolido al ver que Yuuri le ocultaba sus inseguridades. Él quería ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir amado.

–Lo siento, planeaba recibirte en casa con un plato de katsudon por tu primer día como profesor, pero…– Habló por fin el moreno entre hipidos. El hecho de que sus planes fueran arruinados por su propia culpa, le frustraba demasiado.

–No te preocupes por eso ahora, sabes que con estar contigo es suficiente. – Beso sus parpado, nariz, frente y mejillas, logrando que el menor soltara una pequeña risa por las cosquillas que le causaban las caricias.

Después de que el día de su boda pasara, decidieron seguir viviendo en Japón. Víctor consiguió un trabajo como entrenador de niños en el Ice Castle, mientras Yuuri ayudaba a Minako sensei con las clases que esta daba en su estudio de ballet. Vivían felices en el lugar donde todo comenzó, y no se imaginaban en otro lugar del mundo entero.

–Debiste contarme…– No podía evitar el sentirse avergonzado ante la mirada que el mayor le dedicaba, una cargada de preocupación y amor.

–No es nada serio. – Al pronunciar esas palabras, no se esperó que las grandes manos de su pareja viajaran a su espalda baja, robándole un sonido de sorpresa.

–Silencio. Claro que es serio, estamos hablando de ti y de tus sentimientos. Deberías tomarte más importancia. – Estaba enojado y de cierto modo ofendido. Verlo así, preocupado por él, lograba enamorarlo más si era posible.

No hubo respuesta, y tampoco la necesitaban. Pegaron más sus cuerpos, era una noche tranquila y silenciosa como cualquier otra, el ambiente frio hacía que sus cuerpos se sintieran más cálidos bajo las mantas, al igual que sus corazones.

Y en momentos como ese, Víctor podía apreciar con más detenimiento el cuerpo y rostro del menor, y realmente no entendía que era lo malo que se encontraba, para él, el cuerpo entero de su cerdito era perfecto, casi tanto como lo era su persona.


End file.
